organization30fandomcom-20200213-history
Ascendance
Ascendance, the Preeminence of Perpetual Pandemonium, is the current leader of the Project-X. He is one of the Three Major X's, also known as the commanding Exofficio Triumvirate. He serves as the Organizer of the Nameless 30 and hosts most, (if not all), of the gatherings in his headquarters. He is popular within the ranks of the Nameless 30 and among women across the nation...well sorta. His interests include ducks, double seas and persons of royalty. He is currently ranked as I and is a member of the Phoenix Force. He is an active member of Absolute-X Personality Ascendance is generally well versed in motion pictures but has a bad habit of liking cheesy remnants of pop culture such as Batman & Robin and NSYNC, something that he enjoys but is ashamed of. Intellect wise, he is pretty mediocre and sometimes, illiterate. He is sane, mostly. History Relationships Revenant Ascendance has been friends with Revenant for a long time and considers him a good friend. Since they have known each other for a long time, they often recall the old days, pre-Organization. Dissonance While they didn't seem to be good friends when they first met, Dissonance and Ascendance are now good friends. Ascendance considers him one of his most trustworthy friends and usually confides in him. Ascendance is only mildly annoyed whenever Dissonance volunteers his home for social events. Furtive Furtive and Ascendance are almost as close as brothers. There is a way to make that legally possible, but Furtive is not open to that suggestion. blank Blank and Ascendance met in a social event and since then, Ascendance has considered her a cool person. A funny side note is that Ascendance was sick when they first met and almost did not attend the social event. Fortunately, he did and in the process, failed his Chem exam, which is worth it since he met blank. UPDATE: blank is now part of a feud between Ascendance's cousin so he's not really talking to her and has forgotten the giant of a woman. C.C The double sea is a pretty cool person. Ascendance and her have eaten pizza together, once. While he genuinely likes her, his good friend and sea's brother, usually disapproves, much to Ascendance's dismay. UPDATE: Since Furtive has gone a different path, Ascendance has moved on from CC. KK K1 is a table tennis captain. K2 is a person from Ascendance's tutor center. What happens when the two happen to be best friends? This era of Ascendance's life can be considered chaotic with Red Mango hangouts and fishes in the sea. FB chats and goiter pics also seem to happen. While he initially set his mind on K2, now he faces the challenge as he now may like the both of them. UPDATE: He fucked up. MAYBELLINE In his phase of life, Ascendance has found MAYBELLINE; two individuals, one face. As Ascendance talked about his "fantasies" about CC, it has become ironically true for Maybelline as the elder initiates several abusive language towards our noble Ascendance. The younger one however is nice to him so that's always a good. P: sorry guys im late cause i thought class was at 10. H: *claps P: guys im sick H: weh P: i watched your vlogs H: fuck you P: makes a joke H:Lame His desire to become an alypin has been halted however with the mind tricks that she uses on him. Spells like staring back at him smiling, teasing him and more have further confused noble Ascendance. If she knows he likes her, then why does keep on changing her mood on him? tWINNING indeed. Abilities Terrible Puns Bad Math Skills Allure Ascendance uses this to woo the hearts of many women. However this has failed him on occasion, especially against dominatrices. Quotes (When shocked or startled) OH! (To make Furtive annoyed) I see, see.